1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light system; in particular, to a modularized light system, a control module thereof and a power module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
General residential interior design uses hanging cabinet facilities for home storage items, and the space below the cabinets usually designed to place a workbench. Personal book cabinet and the reading desktop below the bookcase, or the wide cabinets in the kitchen and the cooking bench below the cabinets need under cabinet lighting with proper size fitting in with the corresponding cabinet. In other words, the lighting below the cabinet is an important part of indoor lighting. As the cost of the LED (light-emitting diode) decreases, along with the development of lighting technology and the advantage of saving energy for the LED, the LED has gradually been the main light source of the cabinet lighting for residential design.
Most of the commercially available LED cabinet lights are long cartridge type, such as the built-in cabinet light shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. That is, the driving power, control circuit and the light unit are integrated in the case of the long cartridge. The model shown in FIG. 1A only has the alternative current (AC) power input port, and the model shown in FIG. 1A can be used individually, thus it cannot be serially connected for extending the lighting range. The model shown in FIG. 1B has both of the power input port and the power output port, thus it has expandability, in which one or more connection units can be utilized to connect with multiple light devices in series to extend the lighting range. This type of the built-in cabinet light occupies large space due to the built-in driving power and the control circuit, thus the appearance of this type of the built-in cabinet light looks bulky, thereby the transportation costs is increased and it does not meet the stylish slim design. Further, the built-in cabinet light is a design of parallel circuit when the built-in cabinet light is serially connected to be extended, in which the AC power with high voltage transmits from the output port of the first light module to the input port of the second light module through the connection unit, wherein leakage of electricity is possible during transmitting the high voltage AC power between the light modules, and the potential risk of electric shock could not be avoided when the user manipulates the light device. Further, each of the connected light devices has built-in driving circuit and control circuit in itself, thus it expenses multiple manufacturing costs and it is uneconomical. In order to improve multiple disadvantages of the commercially available products, the present invention discloses a novel design which utilizes module concept and transmitting low voltage DC power from one power module and one control module to a plurality of light modules connected in series through one or more connection units, and the serial connected light modules can be controlled by the control module alone. Wherein the control module is not necessary connected right after the power module but anywhere in the middle of light modules or even at the end through a connection unit. Aesthetics, security, expandability, control flexibility and economic low cost can be achieved such that a better cabinet lighting solution is obtained.